


Ask'd Their Own Wills

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: He's feeling his age. And yet, at the same time, James makes him feel young again. It's a right puzzle, but no more so than the fact that Robbie ended up in bed with his sergeant in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Lover's Complaint" attributed to Shakespeare. The post-ep "Life Born of Fire" fic that every _Lewis_ writer is obliged to write, I guess.

James, Robbie has discovered, is _very_ flexible.

This puts Robbie at a disadvantage. He's feeling his age. And yet, at the same time, James makes him feel young again. It's a right puzzle, but no more so than the fact that Robbie ended up in bed with his sergeant in the first place.

James is using that young, vigorous flexibility again. The lad might kill him.

*

_Robbie turns up on James' doorstep with a new phone and a handful of Yorkie bars._

_"It does matter, you know."_

_James looks stricken. Nearly heartbroken._

_"It matters," Robbie continues gently. "Because it means that you might love me back."_

_Hope dawns on James' face. Hope, and a tentative, shining smile._

_Robbie steps into the flat before kissing the cut under James' eye, as he's been wanting to do since he first saw it._

*

James is doing that _thing_ , the thing where he wraps his long limbs around Robbie and just envelops him in James-ness. His cock is hard against Robbie's side, but he doesn't do anything more than embrace Robbie and whisper in his ear, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

*

_"I'm so sorry I lied."_

_Fingers twined together. There was snogging, so much snogging. Robbie felt he might drown in James' kisses._

_"You know what was worse? The note. And then the protection team losing you. I was nearly out of my mind. But I was trying to stay professional. Trying to stay angry, not scared. And it nearly got you killed."_

_"I nearly got me killed."_

_Kisses. More kisses._

_"I lied when I said I didn't want to see you."_

*

Robbie is sweating as James crawls his way up Robbie's body, laying claim to every part of Robbie with kisses and licks and the occasional nip. Robbie sweats and fists his hands into the sheets because James is relentless. He's been given permission to _have_ Robbie, and is taking that liberty for all it's worth.

*

_As James is curling into Robbie's side, nuzzling the underside of his chin, Robbie asks, "Were you awake?"_

_"Hmm?" James asks, distracted._

_"Did you know you were going to die?" Robbie persists. It has haunted him. Did Val know? Maybe she did. In an instant, before the end._

_James presses a long kiss to Robbie's neck, careful not leave a mark. "I knew you would come."_

*

Robbie is trembling, pent-up desire threatening to overwhelm him as James tuts and grins a devilish -- nay, distortedly angelic -- grin. "I promised to touch you everywhere. I keep my promises."

*

_"You carried me out. You kept me from killing myself."_

_Robbie, who has been getting to know James' moods, now has a whole new method of cataloguing James -- quick intakes of breath when Robbie touches him just there, a slight humming when Robbie does that._

_"Yeah, my back hurts. You're a handful."_

_"What was your secret?"_

_Robbie is holding James' hand, marveling that it doesn't feel odd to be holding hands with a bloke. Well, odd yes. But right. "My secret?"_

_"The thing you wouldn't tell me about." James' hand flexes in his, then tightens, as if now that he has unleashed his secrets to Robbie he can't bear to have any more between them._

_"Oh, I took an allotment. Gave it up, though."_

_"Why?"_

_Robbie kisses James' hand. "I realised I was needed somewhere else."_

*

Robbie clenches his teeth as James takes Robbie's cock in his mouth, sucks hollowly. The lad. Is going. To kill him.

The weeks they've spent getting to this point, the point where Robbie was able to admit that snogging, cuddling with James was not nearly enough for him. There's nothing faster than a fall from Grace, he thought the first time he let James peel him out of his clothes. And maybe it's not a fall. Maybe it's a climb up. Maybe it's ascension.

It certainly feels like Grace. Even when James is having his wicked way with Robbie.

*

_"So are you bisexual, then?"_

_James tilts his head, looking up at Robbie even though he's taller, because he's curled around Robbie, nearly glued to him. "I suppose, yeah."_

_Robbie considers this for a moment. "I'm James-sexual," he says. "And Val-sexual."_

_"Splendid company, then," James says, nestling even closer against him._

_"I don't give my heart to just anyone, you know."_

_James grips him tightly. "I know."_


End file.
